What if no 1: Hermione love Harry
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: What would happen if Hermione love Harry?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: Harry and Hermione are 16 years old in this story.**

* * *

**What if no. 1: Hermione love Harry**

**Hermione and Harry are alone in the Gryffindor common-room.**

"Harry, I wanna ask you something..." says Hermione, for some reason not her normal cool confident self.

"Ask me then." says Harry with a casual voice.

"Do you find me, how should I say...attractive?" says Hermione as she blush a little.

"You're beautiful, Hermione. Inside and outside." says Harry with a smile.

"Not exactly what I'm talking about. I mean, do you think I'm sexy?" says Hermione.

Harry can't believe his ears. Did those words just come from the lips of their oh so sophisticated miss Hermione Granger...?

"Eh, yes...I guess so." says Harry. "Sorry, this is strange to me. I've never really thought about you in that way."

"I've had a dream or two about you, Harry." says Hermione.

"What sort of dream?" says Harry with a smirk.

"Nothing kinky or dirty. Just good old romance." says Hermione with a soft voice.

"Oh, like with a romantic dinner and dancing all night long?" says Harry.

"Yes, like that!" says Hermione.

"Now that I think about it, you really are sexy." says Harry.

"And...?" says Hermione.

"And I need to forget that for the greater good of my best friend. Ron like you and you should be with him, not me." says Harry.

"Look, Harry! Ron is a 'nobody' who mess up with even simple spells, but you on the other hand is a natural with combat-spells and a skilled wizard all around." says Hermione.

"Hermione, you need to understand. If I were to try something with you tonight Ron would find out someday and it would break his heart. I don't want that to happen." says Harry.

"What should I do then? I like you, Harry." says Hermione.

"I've got no advice for you...sorry." says Harry.

Suddenly Hermione kiss Harry, and not just a simple friendship-like kiss. One with passion and heat in it.

"Hermione...what are you doing...?" says Harry.

"Don't you dare tell me that you didn't feel anything, Harry Potter!" says Hermione.

"Feel anything...?" says Harry confused.

"Yes, you know...like something sensual." says Hermione.

"I did feel a little turned on, but I can't do what you want me to." says Harry with a calm friendly voice.

"Please, Harry! I beg you..." says Hermione.

"Okey, fine! A kiss and some cuddle can't hurt I guess..." says Harry.

Harry wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and kiss her.

Soon the two teens end up on the couch. Harry start to rub Hermione's butt through the fabric of her clothes.

"Aaww!" says Hermione as she lick Harry's neck.

"Mhm..." is all that come from Harry's mouth.

"Harry, wanna go on a date with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday-night...?" says Hermione.

"Don't you understand...? This is a one-time thing. Just kissing and cuddle, nothing more." says Harry.

"Okey..." says Hermione with a sad voice.

Hermione pull down Harry's pants and touch him through the fabric of his boxers.

"What are you...?" says Harry.

"You said that we could cuddle. I want to do some adult-cuddle." says Hermione.

Hermione put her right hand down Harry's boxers and rub his 'thing'.

"Stop, please! Not this sort of cuddle!" says Harry.

"You're not getting out of this now, Harry." says Hermione.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall enter the room.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Mrs Granger! Mr Potter! What are you two doing?" says Professor McGonagall out loud.

"Sorry, professor! It's just some friendly cuddle..." says Hermione in a low slow tone.

"Cuddle? I take 50 points away from Gryffindor and both of you get detention!" says Professor McGonagall in a very angry hard tone.

"Sorry..." says Hermione as she remove her hand from Harry's boxers.

"Too late! Like I said, you'll both get detention. Mr Potter, put your pants back on." says Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall leaves the room.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Harry. See you tomorrow." says Hermione.

**The End.**


End file.
